Mystic (BNHA x Male Reader)
by XI-TheGuardian
Summary: Mystic AKA Y/N, the second most powerful hero after All Might. He is 16, but thanks to his quirk he is able to become older and younger, teleportation, superhuman strength...and so much more!


Izuku's POV

It happened a year ago...a hero from the shadows just appeared and made his way up to rank 2. Nobody knows who he or she is, his/her quirk is mythic, some people say they have multiple quirks, some people say that Mystic is not one person, all we know about them is their name is Mystic, wearing a black cat mask and a dark hood.

Mystic is a strong hero, their speed, intelligence, strength is unbelievable! They are on a different level, maybe great as All Might's! I have questions for them, but since they never speak it will be pointless...I hope I will meet them one day.

Y/N's POV

I was fighting against a villain on the streets, it wasn't a big threat, but I like to play with my prey. The crowd was already watching us, making me uncomfortable, I don't like being watched. I tried to ignore them but they yelling: "Beat him Mystic!" was pretty annoying. I had enough if everything and I decided to end the fight..and so I did. I simply hit the villain in the stomach that instantly knocked him out, getting a pretty loud reaction from the crowd. Before they could ask anything I run into the shadows and teleported back to my home "Man, being Mystic is hard." I said sitting down to my couch. I used my Quirk and transformed back to my 16 years old form, thinking what should I do now "Ugh...I did so many mistakes, why didn't I finished the villain off at the start? Why did I rescue the grandpa before the kid? Man, sometimes I feel like a..." I sighed "wannabe...hero..." I looked outside the window, seeing the U.A "Screw that! I'm not going back to school!" I shouted out the window, confusing the people on the streets "Uh...crap." I sat back to the couch, wondering what's next. I was about to sleep when the God damned phone ringed "WHO THE FU-" I looked at the phone, it was from Nezu, I picked it up, hearing a light voice from the other side of the call

"Hello, Mystic!" I heard a cheerful voice from the other side

"Hey Nezu, how are you doing?" I asked with tiredness in my voice

"I'm doing pretty good, thank you for asking!" He said and let out a sight, I know where this is going..."Y/N, You are a great hero that makes good decisions, but you don't know most of the things that pros need to, your last fight was taking too long, we both know that you could end the fight at the start, but you kept playing with him..."

I sweatdropped 'Shit, that what happens when I make a bad decision...'

"How do y-"

"Internet." He answered, "Listen, If you continue like this, one day your playing will hurt other people. So I want you to come to the U.A. I can get you into 1-A anytime, I just want an answer from you, yes or no?"

I stayed silent, staring into space 'I'm already a pro hero, so I will know anything, making the whole U.A pointless for me, however, it will be useful if I learn how to make better discussion, but school is so boring so the answer is no...but...I could make friends there, so the answer is yes, but with the hero work it will harder to take out villains so no. Buuuuuut I will have some time to relax...so its 3-3. But it will make Nezu happy, so 4-3 and the answer is...' "Ugh...fine"

"I'm happy you said yes! I will make a recommendation for you!" Nezu said happily, making me smile 'no turning back now...' "The school will start in 1 month and you will be in 1-A, are you satisfied with it?"

"Yeah yeah, got anything to tell me?"

"Hide your secret identity and try to be Y/N, not Mystic. The teachers will know that it's you, but you're not going to have special treatment, I hope you remember it!" He said and I hear some mumbling from the other side of the call "I'm glad we had this chat, see you in the school, Y/N!" He ended the call, leaving me alone again.

"Well, that happened" I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Timeskip

I was done drinking the coffee, so I decided to go down to the Dagobah beach for a walk, I heard it's getting cleaner every day. I walked out of my apartment and since I'm lazy as hell I decided to use the shadows to get to the Dagobah beach

Pro Hero - Mystic Number 2:

Quirk: Shadow Power-up! His quirk allows him to travel between shadows! Every bad thought, words, and violence send out Dark Energy that makes his strength and agility greater! He is also able to make shadow clones and make himself untouchable while he can touch anything!

'The fuck was that?' I looked around searching for the source of the voice 'nevermind...' After 0.5 seconds I arrived and looked around if anybody saw me, luckily nobody was there. I sighed in relief and began to walk on the beach "Wow, it's cleaner" I mumbled. For my surprise, I saw a huge man yelling at a fridge, after a second I realized that it's All Might, so I saw the number 1 hero yelling at a fridge, I pulled out my phone and began to record it while I tried to hold back my laugh. It seemed like that All Might heard it because he turned his head towards me, we started to stare at each other for a couple of seconds after All Might realized it's me, I waved my hand getting a casual smile from him 'weird, he always waves back' I saw putting his right hand up a little and pointed behind him, I looked there revealing a green haired boy pushing the fridge "Oh, I see" I mumbled, I looked back at All Might for instructions. He turned back before the boy realized he wasn't watching him and yelled

"Nice job young Midoriya! One day you become a strong hero with a costume!" He said continued to smile, getting a happy loud yell from the boy. He turned his head back to me and I realized what he meant, I quickly nodded and ran up the stairs quietly, I went into the bathroom and snapped my fingers. My body began to glow black until others weren't able to see me, then I let out an explosion that was loud but didn't hurt anything because of anime logic. I looked outside if anybody heard the explosion, nope, everything was clear. I walked back down to the beach, gaining the boy's attention.

Izuku's POV

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing! It was the rank 2 hero Mystic walking towards us! I can't believe it! He looks way cooler in real life!

He stopped in front of All Might and stretched out his hand that All Might shook! Seeing the Number 1 and Number 2 hero at the same time is really rare! I wonder what are they talking about...

3rd POV

"Why did you wanted me to change into my hero costume?" Y/N asked from the current number one hero, All Might

"If he would see Mystic the number 2 hero watching him, saying something good will make him use his maximum power, and he is a huge fan too." All Might said looking at Midoriya who was still shocked by the fact that his idols were standing in front of him.

Y/N cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice "I heard about you young..." He looked back All Might "Midoriya" he whispered "Midoriya! All Might said you will be the new successor of One For All! Even if you're quirkless, you will be the strongest hero!"

Midoriya was smiling 'I can't believe it! Not only All Might, but Mystic said it too!' A tear ran down on his face in happiness "Thank you Mr.Mystic! I will not disappoint All Might and you!" He said with a smile and continued to push the fridge 'I can't believe that I heard Mystic's voice!' "M-Mr.Mystic! If you don't mind, I would like to have some questions for you after my training"

Y/N shook his head "I'm sorry kid, but I don't like to answer for any type of questions about me."

"O-Oh" Midoriya nodded "W-Well, alright, I hope I see you later Mr.Mystic!"

Y/N nodded and looked at All Might, who nodded with his regular smile "Thank you, Y/N, I see the happines in his eyes." He whispered

Y/N waved goodbye and stepped into a shadow that teleported him home.

Y/N's POV

First I didn't know why does All Might want me to change into my hero costume, but now I know, and I'm glad I did it. I sense big strength in that kid, I hope he doesn't make any bad discussion, with a sight I sat down to the couch and turned on the TV "one month and the school starts, it's gonna be fun"

How is it? I hope you guys like it, I tried to explain his quirk at the start but there are things that still need to be explained.

See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
